Never let me go
by Castiel-SPN156-Dean
Summary: Castiel doit choisir entre son passé ou son futur.. OS se situant sans la saison 9 !SPOILERS!


_Hi!_

_Comme je l'ai dit à certains d'entre vous cette fic ne devait pas se finir mal au début je ne la voyais pas comme cela c'est en évoluant dans l'écrit que je trouvais cette fin appropriée . J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et voici la suite de cet os Let him go.._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Dean roula sans objectif pendant des heures durant. Il tournait en rond depuis qu'il avait quitté cette fichue supérette. Le Winchester se repassait en boucle la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Castiel. Son coeur se brisait à chaque qu'il voyait le regard suppliant du nouvel humain. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de le laisser partir et il avait fait con comme il l'était.. Il avait dit la vérité à Castiel , il ne savait pas ou en était dans ses sentiments pour son ancien protecteur mais ce n'était surement pas une relation fraternel. On n'a pas envie d'embrasser son frère ou alors il avait un problème. Non ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que Dean ne considérait plus Castiel comme un ami ou un frère il était bien plus que cela. L'ex-ange avait pris une place très importante dans la vie et le coeur du brun. Il ne lui avouerait jamais car il n'était pas comme ca , il n'était pas du genre à déballer ces sentiments. Et pourtant Castiel venait de le faire il y a quelques heures alors que lui était humain depuis sa naissance et il n'y arrivait pas! Qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui bordel!? Perdu dans ses pensées , il ne remarqua même pas qu'il se retrouvait devant le petit magasin ou travallait Castiel. Il reprit conscience et sans qu'il le controle vraiment , il s'arrêta dans le parking. Il se gara un peu plus loin pour être sur de ne pas être vu. Bien à l'abri dans son Impala , Dean ne lachait pas Castiel du regard. Ce dernier était assis derrière le comptoir du magasin et lisait tranquillement un magazine. Un client ayant fini ses achats s'approcha de la caisse. En professionnel , Castiel referma son livre et sourit grandement à l'homme. Il scanna chacun de ses articles avec soin tout en discutant tranquillement avec l'acheteur. L'homme sourit à une des répliques du petit brun. Sans s'en empecher , Dean sourit lui aussi. Les yeux remplis de tristesse , il regardait l'ancien fils de Dieu. Le client sortit non sans sourire à Castiel qui lui rendit. Tout resta calme ensuite. Vers 20h , Dean vit son compagnon ranger et fermer les lampes du magasin. Il enfila sa veste et ferma la porte à clés. Il vit une jeune femme un peu plus loin , elle était brune , assez grande et élancée, c'était une très jolie femme. Si Dean n'avait pas les yeux rivés sur l'autre homme , il aurait surement admiré la jeune femme et peut-être aurait-il tenté sa chance? Mais il ne le fit pas. Il apercut un sourire se former sur le visage de son "ami" , Dean sentit son coeur se briser lorsqu'il vit que c'était à la belle brune qu'il souriait comme ca. Il le vit s'approcher et l'inconnue s'avanca pour embrasser Castiel. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes et pourtant Dean crut que c'était une éternité. De loin , il vit la copine de Castiel glisser sa main dans celle du brun. Il ragea intérieurement lorsqu'il les vit partir les mains entremelées.

Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas du les suivre jusqu'à leur maison et pourtant il le fit quand même. En faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer par le couple , il les suivait au volant de sa voiture chérie. Il les vit marcher toujours main dans la main. Il eut l'impression de mourir de tristesse lorsqu'il vit Castiel rire aux éclats dans la rue. Dean ne l'avait fait rire comme cela! Il n'avait jamais rigoler d'ailleurs avec lui! Il voyait l'être qui était le plus cher à son coeur rire avec une autre personne. Pourquoi est ce que la pilulle avait autant de mal à passer? Les amoureux rentrèrent dans le grand building sans remarquer la voiture du chasseur. Il ne sut pas comment mais le jeune Winchester trouva de suite la bonne fenetre ou regarder. Au troisième étage, il vit la silhouette de l'ancien être céleste. Il ne compta pas le nombre d'heures qu'il resta là à regarder comme un voyeur. Il fut réveillé par un coup de klaxon dans la rue , il sursauta et frotta ses yeux. Signe du destin peut- être mais il se réveilla au même moment que Castiel sortait de l'immeuble. Il le vit se diriger vers le chemin de droite en direction de son lieu de travail. L'humain ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, comme le jour précédent le chasseur le suivit à la trace.

Arrivé au magasin , c'est Castiel qui se chargea de l'ouverture du magasin. Dean le vit préparer les multiples choses utilies pour ouvrir les portes de la supérette. Quand il eut fini , il tourna la petite pancarte et elle afficha ouverte à travers la porte vitrée. Dean hésitait dans l'habitacle , que devait-il faire? Y aller ou le laisser tranquille? La meilleure solution pour Castiel était qu'il s'en aille mais pour lui même il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. C'est armé de sa détermination qu'il se leva et sortit de la voiture. D'une démarche assurée, il se dirigeait vers le magasin. Il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le petit batiment. Contrairement au jour précédent , Castiel le remarqua de suite. Il se releva d'un coup de son tabouret.

- Dean? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Je suis désolé...

- Quoi mais de..

- Je t'avoue que depuis hier je réfléchis à ce que je devrais te dire mais...c'est pas mon truc les sentiments et tout ca donc... Je sais pas vraiment comment te dire cela mais... Han putain c'est plus facile à l'abri dans sa voiture et encore...Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je suis désolé parce que je... je peux pas te laisser Cas' parce que j'ai... j'ai besoin de toi ... Je pensais que c'était de l'amour fraternel ou une amitié mais c'est pas ça Cas parce qu'on ne veut et on n'embrasse pas son frère alors je veux juste que tu saches que tes sentiments sont aussi les miens et.. enfin voila quoi.. _termina-t-il maladroitement._

Castiel ne disait rien et ne faisait que le regarder. Dean était très nerveux et se essuyait discretement ses mains sur son jeans. Il stressa encore plus lorsqu'il vit que son interlocuteur restait muet.

- Cas'? Je sais ca fait beaucoup d'un coup mais je voulais que tu le saches je... je suis pas comme mon père je vais pas t'obliger à rester avec moi ni te repousser parce que tu ne le fais mais si tu ne veux plus m'avoir dans ta vie et rester à l'écart de moi et de la vie de chasseur je comprendrais...

- Dean je...

- T'es pas obligé de répondre maintenant , écoute je suis au Major Motel je pars à 20h30 ce soir ... Je t'attendrais jusque 21 heures , si tu viens me rejoindre c'est que tu veux me revoir et ... enfin tu vois quoi , si tu ne viens pas je comprendrais et je te laisserais tranquille dans ta nouvelle vie d'humains.

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'il quitta le magasin. Il partit en direction de l'Impala et s'installa au volant.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean ne s'était jamais autant senti nerveux de toute sa vie , pour la centième fois depuis 5min , il regarda sa montre et vit que seulement une minute était passée depuis la dernière fois. Il souffla de stress et vit l'heure affiché sur son cadran. 20h45! Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre et ne vit aucun signe de Castiel. Il se leva de son lit et fit les cents pas dans la chambre. Il n'arrêtait pas de triturer ces mains et pour la premiere fois depuis des années , il crevait d'envie de se ronger les ongles! Mais merde quoi , on dirait un gamin! Comment allait-il réagir lorsque l'objet de ses pensées seraient face à lui? S'il venait déja , ce qui s'annoncait plutot mal vu l'heure. La question à se poser aussi était qu'est ce que Dean ferait si Castiel ne venait pas? Il lui avait dit qu'il le laisserait tranquille et il comptait bien tenir cette promesse mais il serait une vrai lavette après cela! Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre , 20h50. Allais , ne sois pas défaitiste Dean , il a encore dix minutes pour arriver! Il s'assit sur son lit dans l'espoir de se calmer, il mit ses mains sur son visage. Il prit une grande inspiration , pour calmer sa respiration qui était devenue laborieuse depuis quelques minutes. Le tic-tac de sa montre resonnait dans son oreille comme un compte à rebours. 21h pile! Ca y est tout était fichu , il ne viendrait pas! Completement sonné de la constatation qu'il venait de recevoir , Dean s'empara de son sac. Il regarda la pièce une dernière fois pour être sur de n'avoir rien oublié puis il ferma la porte. Il desendit les escaliers et rejoigna l'accueil. Il déposa les clés à la réception puis parti. Il se dirigea à pas lent jusqu'à sa voiture. Les mains encore tremblantes , il eut du mal à ouvrir le coffre. Au bout de longues minutes peineuse , il y arriva. Il jeta sans délicatesse son sac dans le coffre de l'Impala. Il resta quelques instants à regarder dans la rue en un enième espoir. Toujours rien! Il partit se réfugier dans sa précieuse voiture et eut lieu de démarrer , il resta immobile derrière le volant. Il ferma douleureusement les yeux et tenta de mettre la clé dans le contact. Dans un élan de maladresse il la fit tomber tout près des pédales. Il ne pencha pas pour les ramasser tellement il était épuisé. Il posa simplement sa tête contre la fenêtre , il frissona lorsqu'il sentit la fraicheur sur sa peau. Malgré , il sentait qu'il s'endormait et il se laissait faire.

Un coup à sa fenêtre le fit sursauter. Il était prêt à engueuler la personne lorsqu'il vit Castiel de l'autre coté de la vitre. Précipitamment il sortit de la voiture, il fit face au nouvel humain qui se confondait en excuses.

- Je suis tellement soulagé que tu sois encore là ... Je ne sais pas conduire donc j'ai du venir à pied mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le motel ... Je suis vraiment désolé ... Excu..

Il fut coupé dans son élan par les lèvres de Dean sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser appuyé il ne dura que quelques secondes, il fut emprisonné dans les bras puissants de Dean.

- Je suis tellement content que tu sois venu Cas'!

Toujours dans les bras de Dean, Castiel sourit et ria de bonheur. Anna avait raison , les sentiments humains doivent être vécus. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'à cet instant dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

* * *

_Voilà c'est mieux non?_

_Moins déprimant en tout cas , vos avis?_

_A la prochaine!_


End file.
